senshicatsroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Cash
: Cash is a smaller sized smokey grey tom with light green eyes. His siblings are Kamikaze and Zene. He gets along with Kamikaze better, due to how intimidating Zene is, even though he loves them both. His two parents are Summer and Dues, and has a unknown sister that he may meet later on, named Esa. Description Appearance : Cash is a dark grey tom with medium length silky fur. It has a sleek-like look and texture, and a healthy shine to it. He sheds in the summer and it grows out in the winter. His fur lightens out in some areas of his body, such as in his chest and legs, as well as highlighting the features of his face. He appears to have a dark grey base color and faint black tabby stripes. : Cash's eyes are a pale green color with darker green flecks. His irises are normal-sized. They shift with his emotions, getting fuller and thinner. His nose is a coal black, and slightly smaller than normal. It stays moist as long as he has enough water. His whiskers are long and thin, curving down toward the ground. Cash's ears are slightly larger than normal and stick out noticeably. : Cash's tail is much fluffier than the rest of his body. The fur on it sticks out everywhere and becomes tangly no matter how much he grooms it. His tail is lighter than the rest of his body on the bottom, and more black on the top. His tail is medium length, and he uses it to help him balance while climbing trees. : Cash has a very slender and small body, and long legs attached to small and petite paws. Despite having such small paws and a slender body, Cash is very well off when it come to fighting, often winnning in his battles. He also has normal sized claws and teeth, both sets curving and coming to a sharp point. : Cash has a few scars here and there, but most aren't very noticeable. However, he does get a lot of injuries, so you can always be sure to find at least one physical flaw on him. His most noticable scar, as mentioned in the health section, is four jagged claw marks across his face reaching from just under his left eye dot down to the right side on his nose, going over the bridge of his nose. Health : Physically, Cash is rather well off. When he was about apprentice age, he and his brothers all had greencough that they barely survived from. This has helped all of their immune systems, however, and now he doesn't have many issues. He does get the occasional cold or sickness, but he usually ignores it. However, injuries are another matter. Cash doesn't have nearly as many scars as his brother Zene, but he does get his fair share. Due to how many battles he has had and will have, he is constantly getting more and more scars. His biggest scar would have to be the four claw marks running down the front of his face. His fur covers it up a little, but not so that it isn't noticeable. : Mentally, Cash has a lot of anger and anxiety about his brothers, but he would never show it. He also has a slight fear of loud noises. Nothing in his past triggered this, it has just always been that way. Sometimes this can be a weakness, but he usually just drowns it out by being loud himself. For some reason, his own noise doesn't bother him, but if a cat randomly yowled right in his ear, he would be scared. Other than that, he doesn't have any more major fears. He doesn't have a very good temper and that can sometimes start a fight. Character : Cash thinks of himself as a bit of a punk or rebel. He positively loves getting into trouble and fights whenever he can. He always tries to get into trouble, or agitate others. He likes to go against the rules and disobey commands, like the ones from his brother Zene. : Cash finds immense pleasure in bothering Zene, especially when he gets a good reaction from him. He is much more kind to his other brother Kamikaze. This does not mean that he likes either of them more than the other, he just has different relationships with them. He almost considers Zene as a rival and always tries to outdo him. He does like to mess with Zene, but only to some extent. Zene is a psychopath and Cash can tell that there is something up with him. He knows his brother will hurt him so he never pushes it too far, but he isn't a "scared wimp" about it either. : Cash doesn't seem like it, but he can be very serious if he needs to be and is a loyal and dependable friend. It is quite rare for him to be serious, but it can happen. He forgives quite easily, which could be considered a weakness. He sometime pretends to hold a grudge, but it doesn't usually last long. However, he is haughty and arrogant most of the time as well. He thinks pretty highly of himself and is one hundred percent confident that others do as well. Sometimes, he hates himself, but only as much as the normal cat would. He can be sneaky and mischievous, but in a more dangerous way. : Cash also has some odd traits and is known around Bahara to be very random and loud. He likes to give others nicknames, or just call them something odd once or twice. He doesn't really care if he annoys others and even tries to annoy them more. As mentioned in health, Cash is afraid of loud noises, so to help with this, he is extremely loud himself. He isn't always loud, like when stalking prey or something, but when just hanging out, he can get very obnoxious. : Cash is an extremely flirty cat. The flirting is just something he will do for fun, however, because he isn't really sure about finding a mate or having kits, and doesn't really have plans for that part of his future. Still, he is always up for one-night-stands with any gender. He isn't as extreme as Zene with mating, but he isn't new to it at all. Cash, unlike his best friend Ingrid, doesn't try to flirt with cats to creep them out, but sometimes that's the way it works out accidentally. : Overall, Cash is a quirky battle-hungry weirdo that loves himself way too much. Some would find him irritating, or uncomfortable to be around, but he doesn't care as long as there are still cats that do like him. Abilities : Cash loves fighting, as mentioned before. He is always looking for a fight and is really quite skilled at combat. He is very fast due to his slender build, and loves to run. Cash likes using his speed in battle, tricking and teasing his opponent. He definitely isn't as good at fighting as Zene, considering how much larger Zene is than him, but he also is much quicker than the muscly tom and likes to tease him. He has learned all he knows of fighting from other more experienced loners and rogues, and he likes to put a little twist on the traditonal moves he knows, to "spice them up a bit." : Having speed would also help with hunting, but Cash has neither the patience or motivation to get good at it. For this reason, pretty much the only thing Cash likes to hunt is rabbits, since they put up a real chase. Even then, he only does it for the sport, and doesn't really accomplish much in the way of getting food for Bahara. Cash does fairly well with stealth, but is terribly lazy and it makes him seem almost clumsy. : Cash is good at climbing trees. He actually likes to, and takes pride in how well he is with it. His small body and healthy muscles help him with climbing up the tree, and balancing. Sometimes Cash will even attack from above, surprising others. He knows Zene has trouble climbing trees, and likes to tease him about. :Cash has only tried swimming once, and he does not like it. He doesn't really have a fear of water or anything, but when he gets in the water, he just ends up sinking like a rock. He tries moving his legs, but he seems to just seize up and not move. Cash hasn't ever told anyone about his experience, as he finds it too embarrassing that he almost drowned. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :This part of Cashes life is not put down on ropleplay, but he used to live with his mother, but not his father. He was then abandoned by his mother Summer :Cash and his brothers live on their own for a while learning different skills from others, before joining the loner group known as Bahara. There he becomes Dipti along with his brother Kamikaze, and his other brother Zene becomes Neta. Adulthood :Cash is first in unclaimed land roleplay, strolling up to Zene lazily. He sits down next to his brother and asks him about the shortage in cats. Zene replies by saying that Cash and Kaiden should have kits. Cash does not like this idea and irritably walks out of Zenes den, all the while thinking to himself that he might not ever have kits, and he might become mates with a tom. He also thinks about how Kaiden is too old to have kits. :He then meets Ingrid, and decides to go on a patrol that includes him, Kamikaze, and Ingrid. Heading over to Kamikaze, Cash and Ingrid hear Kaiden talking to Dax, but they feel like he can handle it, and move on. :Cash goes to Kamikazes ghara, and they wake him up for the patrol. They head out and Cash is totting alongside Kami, as Ingrid races ahead. Cash hears a rustling off to the side and asks Kami if he heard anything. He gets startled when a head (Levi) pops out of the bushes. The "head" tells Cash and Kami that he wishes to join, they question him about why. :Meanwhile Andhi comes up beside them to see what's going on. Cash notices him, and thinking that he is cute, motions for him to walk with him. He leaves Kami to deal with Levi and heads off with Andhi. He talks to Andhi a little, before stopping to scratch behind his ear. He sniffs around for anything suspicious, and finds Oskar. He tells Andhi that he will take care of it. :Next, Cash is seen laying in his ghara, when Zene calls him and he hesitantly gets up, asking Zene what he wants. Cameos *The Origins Pedigree Father: :Deus- Living Mother: :Summer- Living Siblings: :Kamikaze- living :Zene- living :Esa- Living Half Siblings: :Coretan- Living Relationships Family 'Deus-' "Eh, if he's anything like my mom, I don't want to know him." :Cash knows almost nothing about his father. He has a suspicion that his brother Zene does, but he honestly doesn't care. He would like to know about his father, who wouldn't? He just isn't going to push for information. 'Summer-' "What's in the past should stay in the past, so I'm not talking about it. However, I will tell you that she looked like a lump of poop on four legs." :Cash doesn't care for his mother, and never will. In fact he pretty much hates her. He doesn't like to talk about her or anything she did, even to his brothers. He prefers, as mentioned, to leave it in the past. That doesn't erase memories, but it helps him focus on other things. 'Kamikaze-' "Oh yeah, Kami! He's fun, and really nice. Not too good for battling though. I mean, not that he's bad at it. No, he's a beast! Just a smaller non-intimidating beast." :Cash holds both of his brothers very dear to him and would give his life for either of them. Kamikaze is a sweet cat and so Cash is fairly nice to him. He enjoys hanging out with his cheerful brother and will play almost anything with him. He likes to challenge Kamikaze as well, just not as much as Zene. He thinks of the black cat as more of a little brother to protect than a rival. 'Zene-' "Ew, Zene. He's a grumpy old cat and also a pervert. Don't go hanging around with him ladies." :As mentioned before, Cash views Zene as a rival and always challenges him to battles, or to see who can do better at an activity. He is slightly intimidated by Zene, but not very seriously. He knows his brother will hurt him, but not drastically. He likes to call Zene a pervert due to how many cats Zene has mated with, despite having mated with a few cats himself. He also calls his brother old, even though they are the same age. Despite all of this, Cash cares deeply for Zene and would gladly give his life for him. He respects Zene as a leader and brother, even if he doesn't show it. Notable 'Ingrid-' "She's...sweet. Let's just leave it at that." :Ingrid is Cash's best friend. They are always seen goofing off with each other and they hang out most of their free time. Cash does not feel any sort of attraction to her so far, and to his knowledge neither does she. Sometimes they joke around about it though. 'Andhi-' "Ah, Andhi. He's so cute! I want to get to know him better." :Cash really likes Andhi. As of right now, he's only met the tom once, but finds him extremely cute. He might even be developing a small crush on the sweet tom. He plans on hanging out with Andhi more, thinking maybe they can become good friends. Cameos *The Origins Quotes Trivia *Cash is pansexual, but he hasn't met any other genders besides male and female yet. *Cash may become mates with Andhi in the future. *Cash might feel a small attraction to his brothers. Images Pixels : Life